Birthday Boy
by Missy Kaboom
Summary: This one’s a story based around Team Rocket, James’ birthday.This is rated M. It has a swear word and sexual references.All characters are copyright, and belong to there respected owners at:© Nintendo – CREATURES – GAMEFREAK – TV TOKYO – SHOPRO– JR KIKAKU


Birthday Boy

James looked out the window from their room, into the heavy rain outside. It was about sixish so it was growing dark. He sighed, and decided to open his mouth.

"It's my birthday tomorrow, Jessie."

"Oh?" Jessie finished the last chocolate biscuit and looked over at him. "Is that what you've been moaning about all day?"

James was annoyed at her. Partly because she was being a real bitch to him today (more so than usual), but mainly because she didn't care for his birthday. Meowth and him always had to shower Jessie with attention when it was her birthday, but James was lucky enough if he even got one 'Happy Birthday'.

Meowth jumped up on the chair next to him. "Don't ya worry, James. I'll get ya sumthin' nice."

James sighed again and looked out the window. "Hmm, thanks, Meowth." With that Meowth left (Probably to get his present).

Jessie yawned. "I hope you know you're sleeping on the floor tonight, James. I'm not sharing a bed! I need my beauty sleep! Can you believe it costs fifteen bucks extra, just for another bed! Who do they think they are, eh!" She turned to James to see if he was listening. "James? James!"

"What!" He spat back, irritable that, yet again, Jessie had blown over his birthday.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Jessie! I heard you!"

Jessie crossed her arms. "Ugh! Loose the attitude, James!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What attitude?

"That attitude!" Jessie crossed her arms but a smirk hit her face. "Besides... I didn't forget your birthday, you know... I got you a present..."

"Oh?" James said sceptically, raising an eyebrow. "Did you now."

"Why, yes I did!"

James' spirits seemed to lift almost immediately. She didn't forget his birthday! "Really?" He then asked, timidly.

"Yes, James! But if you don't stop asking about it... you won't get it!"

"Okay, then."

Jessie then clambered into bed and closed her eyes. After about twenty minutes... she began to here a rustling sound from the cupboard.

"What the..." She sat up slowly, and saw James going through the cupboard. She sat there, smiling at him for a minute... then she spoke softly.

"James? What are you doing?"

He quickly turned around with a nervous smile on his face; "Nothing!" then crawled back to his mess of blankets and pillows on the floor.

Jessie giggled. "You were looking for your present, weren't you?"

"Um... n-no, No! Of course not!" He then hid under the blankets.

Jessie got up out of her bed, walked over to him, and laughed as she tried to pry the blanket away from him.

James was now laughing too, as he tried his best to remain hidden.

"Come on, James! Admit it!"

"Alright... alright. I was." He removed the blanket from his face and looked at her.

Jessie smirked and lay down next to him. "You won't find it..."

James frowned. "You didn't get me a present after all? Mmm, I knew it..."

"No..." She got up and sat down on the end of her bed. "You... err, just won't find it there..."

There was a bit of silence between them... until, Jessie spoke again.

"D'you want your present early?"

"Yeah!" James immediately stood up... with a big grin across his face.

"Okay then. Sit here." Jessie stood up and moved away, so that James could sit where she had been. Once he was there, Jessie smiled and whispered. "Close your eyes..."

James did what he was told and closed them... still, with a smile across his face.

Jessie then sat down on James' lap. She quickly placed her hand across his eyes, predicting what he was going to do. "Keep them closed..."

James was very confused. But nonetheless, did what his was told. Besides... he was liking her so close anyways.

Jessie removed her hand and put her arms around him. She looked at him for a moment, then pressed her mouth onto his.

James couldn't believe it! He wanted to open his eyes, but feared it, in case it was a dream. They both sat there kissing for a while, until Jessie pulled away. She sighed happily.

"James? You can open you eyes now."

James opened them slowly, and to his surprise... it wasn't a dream. He sat there stunned into stillness.

"Your present, James..."

He nodded his head.

"... is that... I love you. I always have, and always will. And..."

He nodded again.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you today... but, I needed to surprise you, didn't I?"

"Yeah..." James found it hard to say anything comprehendible with Jessie so close... she was rubbing her hands up and down his back and smiling sweetly at him.

"Mmm..." Jessie then pushed him down, so that he was on his back, across the bed. She crawled up on him, and began to run her hands up and down his whole body. She then frowned slightly and lay herself down on top of him. "Oh, James..."

James was very comfortable, even with Jessie on top of him. He was warm, and happy. "What's wrong, Jessie?"

"I... want you."

"Um... you have me, Jessie. See? You're lying on me now."

Jessie sat up. "I didn't mean, like that..." She ran her hands down to rest on his belt.

A light bulb went on in James' head as he looked down at where her hands were. "Oh. I see." He then smiled and looked at her. "We, can you know... if you want to..."

Jessie's eyes flashed. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "Sure."

A smirk appeared on Jessie's face... and she bent down to whisper in his ear. "Okay then... Happy Birthday, James..."

James awoke, squinting at the early morning sun in his eyes. It took him a while to realize where he was.

He looked down.

There was Jessie. Sleeping close to him with her arm around his waist.

Her hair was a mess, and her clothes, well, what was left of them were all wrinkled. James slowly removed her arm and got up, out of bed.

He got dressed and headed in to the kitchen.

Upon opening the door he saw Meowth was eating breakfast.

"Good morning, James. Have a nice sleep?"

James nodded. Saying nothing. He sat down in a chair and stared out the window dreamily... a smile creeping up on his face.

"Happy Birthday..."

James just nodded again, still saying nothing, still with a smile on his face.

With a creak of the door, Jessie entered the kitchen. James noticed that she had gotten dressed, too.

She also had that same smile on her face that James had.

Meowth looked over at her. "Good morning, Jessie."

"Mmm..." Jessie stretched out her arms. "Good morning, Meowth." She then looked at James, sitting in the chair. "Happy Birthday, James..."

"Why, thankyou... Jessie..."

"Well," Meowth started, a mouth full of cereal. "You two seem to be in good moods... any reason as to why dat is?"

Jessie walked behind James and put her hands on his shoulders. James' smile grew. "No reason! It's just..." she then bent down and spoke in his ear. "James is the birthday boy... isn't he?" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then looked up. "Um... Meowth?"

Meowth was jumping out the window. "This is too creepy for me! You two are never dis nice to eachudda... I'm outta ere" And just like that, Meowth was gone.

"Well..." Jessie sat down on James' lap and listened. "It looks like it's just you and me today Jessie. What do we wanna do?"

Jessie smirked and fixed up his hair. "Anything you want..."

The End


End file.
